BTK is a member of the Tec family of tyrosine kinases and plays an important role in the regulation of early B-cell development and mature B-cell activation and survival. (Hunter, Cell, 1987 50, 823-829). Functioning downstream of multiple receptors, such as growth factors, B-cell antigen, chemokine, and innate immune receptors, BTK initiates a number of cellular processes including cell proliferation, survival, differentiation, motility, angiogenesis, cytokine production, and antigen presentation.
BTK-deficient mouse models have shown the role BTK plays in allergic disorders and/or autoimmune disease and/or inflammatory disease. For instance, BTK deficiency in standard murine preclinical models of systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) has been shown to result in a marked amelioration of disease progression. Furthermore, BTK-deficient mice can be resistant to developing collagen-induced arthritis and less susceptible to Staphylococcus-induced arthritis. Due to BTK's role in B-cell activation, BTK inhibitors can also be useful as inhibitors of B-cell mediated pathogenic activity (such as autoantibody production). Expression of BTK in osteoclasts, mast cells and monocytes has been shown to be important for the function of these cells. For example, impaired IgE-mediated mast cell activation and reduced TNF-alpha production by activated monocytes has been associated with BTK deficiency in mice and humans. Thus, BTK inhibition can be useful for the treatment of allergic disorders and/or autoimmune and/or inflammatory diseases such as: SLE, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple vasculitides, idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP), myasthenia gravis, allergic rhinitis, and 125694169 vi asthma (DiPaolo et. al., Nature Chem. Biol. 2011, 7(1):41-50; Liu et. al., Jour. Pharmacol. and Exp. Ther. 2011, 338(1):154-163).
Moreover, BTK's role in apoptosis demonstrates the utility of inhibition of BTK activity for the treatment of cancers, B-cell lymphoma, leukemia, and other hematological malignancies. In addition, given the role of BTK in osteoclast function, inhibition of BTK activity can be useful for the treatment of bone disorders such as osteoporosis.
Inhibition of BTK with small molecule inhibitors therefore has the potential to be a treatment for immune disorders, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, viral infections, inflammation, metabolism/endocrine function disorders, and neurological disorders. Thus, there remains a considerable need for potent small molecule inhibitors of BTK.